Warmth on a Winter Day
by Pheonix09
Summary: Everyone has their breaking point. Yuki reaches his after a stressful day of school and familial ties being reasserted, but finds that sometimes comfort comes from the one you expect it from the least. Takes place after "Cold Winter Day"


Warmth On A Winter Day

This is sort of a sequel to 'Cold Winter Day' and again it is not KYOyuki Yaoi. I don't own and thank you to Orin Forever Crimson again for editing this because she is my Beta. ^_^…enjoy the story

Yuki slowly trudged up the stairs to his room feeling drained and too stressed to care about anything right now.

He had had a very bad day at school that day.

Akito had been waiting for him in the schoolyard at lunchtime.

The god of the Zodiac had come personally to ensure that there was no misunderstanding about his message.

He had told Yuki, under no uncertain conditions, that if he was not at the New Year's banquet this year Tohru Honda would lose her memories and would no longer be allowed to live with them in Shigure's house.

It seems that his absence at the last banquet had been noted.

Needless to say, he was very glad it was Friday.

All he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and cry himself to sleep, and he could indulge in this impulse tonight only because the house was empty except for a certain cat laying on the roof and maybe Shigure, you never really knew where the dog was unless he was messing with you personally.

Tohru was spending the weekend at her friend Hanajima's house, so she wouldn't stumble upon him in his emotional state.

He was glad for the universe granting him small favors tonight; he really hated it when Tohru forgot to worry about herself because she was so busy worrying about him.

He finally reached his room.

Placing his book bag on his desk, he drifted over to his bedroom window and peered out distantly at the dreary winter landscape that lay beyond the glass.

Abruptly the tears began to flow down the pale boy's cheeks.

He wept quietly, though his body shook with each harsh sob, and wrapped his arms around his waist desolately.

Suddenly he felt strong arms envelope him making him jump.

He must be more tired than he originally thought to forget to shut his door, especially when he knew he was in such a state.

"It'll be okay."

Yuki immediately tensed up when he realized whom it was holding him, but couldn't stop his tears even to save his pride.

He turned around and buried his face in Kyo's shoulder, drawing comfort from the cat's strength, and allowed his emotions to break loose from his faltering control.

Kyo, his arms securely wrapped around Yuki's shaking form, began to rub circles in his increasingly fragile cousin's back to soothe him.

Yuki grasped Kyo's shirt while his body shook more harshly with each sob that managed to make its way up from the recesses of his bruised spirit.

Finally, to the relief of both parties, Yuki ran out of tears.

The pale teen panted heavily into Kyo's shirt.

Kyo, tired of holding them both in an upright position, sat down on Yuki's bed with the nezumi in his lap.

"Kyo can you stay in here tonight please I-I don't want to be alone." Yuki asked, desperation bleeding into his voice as he looked up at the cat's face for the first time since he broke down in his arms.

Kyo nodded wordlessly.

This situation wasn't so different than a night that occurred at the beginning of the winter season.

Yuki had been ill then, but the nightmare was probably the same.

They never spoke of what the rat saw in his nightmares, though Kyo suspected it had something to do with the head of their family.

Kyo released Yuki from his arms so that they could both get more comfortable by striping down to their boxers.

The house was kept warm by Shigure should Ayame decide to pop in for a visit during the winter, so they would be comfortable without their usual pajamas.

Kyo watched Yuki crawl into bed tiredly, before turning to shut the door and curtains before crawling into the bed as well.

He didn't want anyone to happen upon the sight of the two of them all cozy in the bed.

He would never hear the end of it if he were caught being nice to his "enemy".

"Go to sleep Yuki and you'll feel better in the morning," Kyo spoke quietly, "I know what happened at school today."

Yuki's eyes went wide in fear. Akito had told him not to let anyone else know of his visit or else what he had told Yuki would happen, would come to pass.

"Hey don't worry," Kyo reassured the fearful teen, "I won't give you a hard time, and I won't tell anyone else. Now get some rest."

"…Thank you, Kyo," Yuki said, relief in his voice.

Yuki moved closer to the neko, still feeling vulnerable from his experiences of the day, and, to his shock, Kyo draped an arm around his waist as if it was the most natural idea in the world for the cat to cuddle with the rat.

"Goodnight Kyo," Yuki whispered, almost in awe of this occurrence, even though he knew that Kyo could be compassionate, he and not expected to see this side of the teen again after that one night.

He had thought it was only because he had almost died under the neko's watch that Kyo had been so kind that night, now Yuki was beginning to suspect that maybe Kyo really was this kind of person.

At least, he was when he wasn't trying to beat you in battle all the time.

"'Night Yuki," Kyo said drowsily in response.

The two drifted off to sleep curled up together, and their bond strengthened into something even more tangible than before.

THE END

Please review to let me know you read it and to tell me what you think, Thanks.


End file.
